A mounting is known from DE-OS No. 30 43 113, which comprises a sleeve-like inner portion, a sleeve-like outer portion and an essentially ring-shaped elastomeric body disposed between the inner portion and the outer portion whose outer circumference is provided with two diametrically opposed recesses. The recesses communicate with each other via throttle pipes extending in a radial plane along the outer circumference of the elastomeric body. The recesses and the throttle pipes are filled with a fluid. The components to be mounted are resiliently mounted over the elastomeric bodies. If vibrations occur, the fluid flows from one recess into the other, and the vibrations are thus damped as a consequence of flow resistance to the throttle pipes. The damping characteristics are dependent on the cross section and the length of the throttle pipes as well as the viscosity of the liquid, which makes it necessary to strictly maintain the dimensions and thus to maintain undesirably close manufacturing tolerances. In addition, variation of the damping capacity is possible only within a limited range because of the relatively short length of the throttle pipes.
In the mounting according to DE-OS 36 17 787, recesses filled with a fluid are provided in the elastomeric body disposed between a sleeve-like inner portion and a sleeve-like outer potion. The recesses are connected to each other by a throttle pipe which has an essentially helical shape and which is provided in a separate ring-shaped member disposed on the outer circumference of the elastomeric body. The damping characteristics are dependent on the cross section and the length of the throttle pipe and are also only variable within limits in the case of this mounting. Deviations in the cross section of the throttle pipe cause, in an undesirable manner, shifts in the frequency at which the maximum degree of damping occurs. To avoid this, it is necessary to strictly maintain the manufacturing tolerances, which makes manufacture expensive.